


Ombre fugaci

by Nykyo



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Introspettivo, Malinconico, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna sorrise con un’aria così pacifica che si sarebbe potuto credere che la vecchiaia e il principio di demenza senile che le avevano da poco diagnosticato l’avessero ammorbidita.<br/>In realtà non era vero niente: né che si fosse addolcita con l’età – anche se giusto un mese prima aveva compiuto 82 anni – né che si stesse rimbecillendo come pensava il Dottor Abercrombie.<br/>Dottori! Lei non ne aveva mai conosciuto uno che non fosse tutto boria e esagerazioni.<br/>Non le piacevano i dottori. Il suo istinto le diceva sempre che non c’era da fidarsi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ombre fugaci

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boll11](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Boll11).



> Questo racconto è stato scritto sul prompt datomi dalla mia adorata Boll11:  
> Prompt: ombre fugaci  
> Fandom: Doctor Who  
> Pairing: Donna che non ricorda/qualsiasi dottore (non inteso in senso romantico)

##  **Ombre fugaci.**

  
   
«Buon pomeriggio, nonna, come stai?»  
Donna sorrise con un’aria così pacifica che si sarebbe potuto credere che la vecchiaia e il principio di demenza senile che le avevano da poco diagnosticato l’avessero ammorbidita.  
In realtà non era vero niente: né che si fosse addolcita con l’età – anche se giusto un mese prima aveva compiuto 82 anni – né che si stesse rimbecillendo come pensava il Dottor Abercrombie.  
Dottori! Lei non ne aveva mai conosciuto uno che non fosse tutto boria e esagerazioni.  
Non le piacevano i dottori. Il suo istinto le diceva sempre che non c’era da fidarsi.  
Se ne andavano in giro impettiti e tronfi con il loro bel titolo come se conoscessero il rimedio per ogni male del mondo ma il più delle volte sapevano solo prescriverti un’aspirina.  
Dottori! Bah!  
Comunque fosse, quell’Abercrombie le aveva fatto una diagnosi balorda.  
Oh, se la credeva matta si sbagliava eccome!  
Lei ci sentiva poco, però ci vedeva ancora abbastanza bene, tranne quando si trattava di leggere il giornale, e non aveva una sola rotella fuori posto, checché ne dicesse quel cretino in camice bianco e con il sorriso di porcellana appena lucidata che sembrava una dentiera anche se non lo era affatto.  
Poteva blaterare quanto voleva il dottorino, ma Donna sapeva di non essere in nessun modo rintronata o pazza, anche se lui era riuscito a convincere tutta la famiglia del contrario e ora figli e nipoti sembravano pensare che al posto del cervello le fosse ormai rimasta solo segatura o una qualche poltiglia inutile e avariata.  
Già in passato qualche volta i figli l’avevano guardata con malcelata inquietudine per via di un paio di comportamenti o di frasi che le erano sfuggite di bocca, ma adesso si erano convinti di dover dar retta a un perfetto estraneo che la dava per rimbecillita.  
Si fidavano del dottore e ogni giorno tentavano di farle prendere pillole di cui lei non aveva alcun bisogno e che non voleva mandar giù. Infatti faceva solo finta di ingoiarle e poi le sputava e al momento giusto le gettava via o le nascondeva nei posti più impensati ogni volta che gli altri erano distratti.  
Demenza senile, eh? Stupidaggini! Lei era sveglissima e ben presente a se stessa.  
Il dottor Abercrombie sì che era stupido, non lei, ma al momento comunque Donna non aveva voglia di pensarci.  
Una volta tanto, non le andava nemmeno di protestare per il tono eccessivamente preoccupato di sua nipote Martha.  
Martha era la sua nipotina preferita. Aveva appena vent’anni e, malgrado a detta di tutti le assomigliasse tantissimo, era bella come lei non si era mai nemmeno sognata di poter essere.  
Martha era alta, magra, slanciata e avrebbe potuto far girare la testa a qualunque ragazzo, anche solo per come faceva ondeggiare inconsapevolmente i fianchi mentre camminava. Però si ostinava a studiare troppo, non andava mai a ballare con le amiche, ed era fidanzata con un tizio occhialuto e pallido che, sebbene avesse solo un anno più di lei, sembrava un impiegato del catasto in pensione.  
Quando Donna la esortava a vivere di più, a divertirsi di più e soprattutto a viaggiare un po’ per il mondo, Martha non le dava mai retta.  
I soldi in famiglia non mancavano e qualunque altra ragazza ancora impegnata con il college avrebbe preteso che i genitori le pagassero un viaggio ogni tanto, magari tirando fuori la scusa della cultura.  
Se avesse avuto la disponibilità economica per farlo quando aveva avuto lei vent’anni, Donna sarebbe saltata di corsa sul primo aereo ovunque andasse, purché la portasse in un posto nuovo, eccitante e sconosciuto.  
Invece lei non faceva che esortare Martha a partire anche solo per una settimana durante le vacanze estive, eppure non veniva ascoltata.  
Ciononostante, non smetteva mai di spronare la nipote e di cercare di scuoterla.  
Le ripeteva che _casa_ poteva essere ovunque a patto di avere le persone giuste accanto a sé. Le diceva che di persona giusta addirittura a volte ne bastava solo una e, soprattutto, tentava di farle capire che perfino Londra poteva considerarsi troppo piccola per una vita intera.  
Per come la vedeva Donna, Londra, per quanto fosse una metropoli strapiena di persone di ogni tipo, era pur sempre un buco insignificante in confronto alla vastità di un intero pianeta che poteva essere esplorato in lungo e in largo. E un giorno non sarebbero più stati solo gli alieni a piombare di tanto in tanto sulla Terra, lei ne era certa. Un giorno sarebbero stati loro, gli umani, a vagare per le galassie e a visitare l’intero universo. Quindi Londra sarebbe sembrata ancora più piccola e limitata.  
Certo, le navi stellari turistiche non erano ancora prossime al decollo, ma nel frattempo lasciare una volta all’anno la vecchia Inghilterra per andare magari a stendersi in bikini sotto il sole di un’isola tropicale era comunque una buona opzione e le pareva anormale che sua nipote non sembrasse nemmeno mai sfiorata dall’idea.  
Quella benedetta ragazza era fin troppo seria, posata e responsabile. Ma Donna le voleva comunque un bene immenso.  
Del resto era intimamente convinta che prima o poi tutta quella austerità esagerata e quella coscienziosità un po’ noiosa avrebbero lasciato il posto alla curiosità e alla voglia di cambiamento perfino in un tipino pacato come Martha.  
Non era possibile che alla lunga non accadesse, considerato che quella era sua nipote. Si trattava di DNA ed era solo questione di tempo.  
Non che Donna avesse viaggiato o esplorato il mondo come aveva sognato di fare quando era stata giovane e in forze.  
No, a dire il vero lei non rammentava di essere mai andata in nessun luogo particolarmente esotico o significativo, né di aver mai scoperto il gusto dell’imprevedibilità e dell’avventura. Ma le sarebbe piaciuto.  
Invece era rimasta tutta la vita entro i confini dell’Inghilterra, salvo che per un paio di viaggi con suo marito – uno in Italia e uno in Spagna. Entrambi organizzati dalla ditta per cui lui lavorava – e non aveva mai vissuto chissà quali emozioni forti e fuori dall’ordinario.  
La sua intera esistenza era corsa via su due binari fin troppo diritti e sicuri che l’avevano sospinta in direzioni sempre prevedibili e l’avevano mantenuta nei limiti della normalità.  
Donna aveva lasciato la scuola dopo la più comune delle infanzie, si era messa subito a lavorare e non esattamente con un incarico di enorme responsabilità o di grande prestigio, non aveva fatto chissà quale carriera e, per almeno una decina d’anni, si era sentita una di quelle single destinate a rimanere tali.  
Proprio quando ormai aveva smesso di sperarci, aveva incontrato l’uomo giusto e si era sposata.  
Il resto della sua vita da allora in poi era rimasto altrettanto nei canoni: un lungo matrimonio felice, ma non movimentato, che era stato benedetto dalla nascita di quattro figli ed era finito solo con la morte del marito.  
Un brav’uomo il suo Shaun. Un vero tesoro.  
Donna l’aveva amato moltissimo e, da quando lui era mancato tre anni prima, ne sentiva immensamente la nostalgia, però non poteva dire che avessero avuto un matrimonio strabiliante e fuori dal comune.  
Dal canto loro, Wilfred, Jack, Rose e Mikey erano dei bravi ragazzi e l’avevano resa una madre appagata e fiera, anche prendendo buoni voti a scuola, finendo tutti e quattro il college – chi con maggiore e chi con minore profitto, ma tutti senza grossi incidenti di percorso – e trovandosi un buon lavoro ben remunerato.  
Si erano sposati tutti, tranne Wilfred, e avevano regalato a Donna una vecchiaia serena e priva di problemi economici, nonché un piccolo esercito di nipoti tra i quali Martha era la più giovane e carina.  
Insomma, i figli erano stati una soddisfazione e sul suo matrimonio Donna non aveva rimpianti; solo bei ricordi teneri e ormai anche un po’ malinconici del periodo lunghissimo vissuto con il marito.  
Che il cielo l’avesse in gloria il suo caro, caro Shaun.  
Alla fin fine, però, per quanto esortasse la nipote a viaggiare e a fare nuove esperienze, Donna non poteva vantarsi di aver messo in pratica i consigli che si ostinava a elargirle.  
Eppure dentro il cuore aveva sempre desiderato di essere un po’ una vagabonda pronta a cogliere al volo le opportunità di cambiamento. Si era sempre sentita aperta a conoscere una realtà più grande e avrebbe voluto essere coraggiosa e capace di gettarsi a capofitto nell’ignoto e di fare le esperienze più disparate.  
A volte l’aveva desiderato così tanto da sentirsi come se in realtà l’avesse fatto davvero. Poteva quasi crederci.  
Era come se in un’altra vita fosse stata una globetrotter perennemente a zonzo e poi ad un certo punto avesse deciso di smetterla con i viaggi e le nuove scoperte, perché ormai aveva sperimentato fin troppo.  
Non era successo davvero, ma lei l’aveva desiderato così tante volte che c’erano momenti in cui avrebbe potuto credere di averlo fatto sul serio.  
Sua madre un tempo era stata solita ripeterle che lei si considerava più importante del dovuto, come se fosse stata chissà chi e il mondo avesse dovuto girarle intorno se non voleva rischiare di essere costretto a fermarsi.  
Donna in realtà sapeva di non essere proprio nessuno e di non essere mai stata speciale proprio per niente, eppure a volte era come se il suo cervello si riempisse di una curiosa confusione a suo modo un po’ esaltante che quando svaniva la lasciava più triste.  
Era come se la sua mente si popolasse di ombre fugaci. Ombre che erano sogni fin troppo grandiosi perfino per l’eroina di un fumetto figurarsi per una donna assolutamente comune come lei.  
Ok girare il mondo, ma lei di tanto in tanto aveva fantasie che facevano sembrare il giro del mondo una passeggiata in giardino e non sapeva nemmeno come le venissero in mente certe idee esagerate e bislacche  
C’erano giorni in cui quelle fantasticherie momentanee e subito dimenticate sembravano più che altro ricordi del passato. Come se si fosse trattato di avvenimenti reali che Donna aveva scordato di aver vissuto.  
Le era capitato da giovane e le succedeva ancora. Un tempo c’erano stati momenti in cui, pur sapendo che non poteva trattarsi davvero di ricordi, aveva tentato di ricordare lo stesso. Il solo risultato era stato un mal di testa atroce che le aveva fatto passare quasi subito la voglia di continuare a provarci.  
Del resto sarebbe stato inutile, perché le ombre erano solo ombre. Così vaghe che erano appena sprazzi di colore, mozziconi di frasi, schegge di panorami impossibili o accenni di profumi inverosimili.  
Non erano parti di avvenimenti realmente accaduti. Non potevano esserlo, lei lo sapeva – se no se ne sarebbe ricordata davvero fino in fondo – ma la lasciavano ugualmente piena di una inspiegabile nostalgia.  
Fino a qualche anno prima quei momenti così strani in cui si sentiva un’estranea e aveva la sensazione di essere stata tanto più che una moglie, una madre e una nonna Donna se li era tenuti quasi sempre per sé.  
Qualche volta il mal di testa era stato troppo forte per poterlo nascondere e qualche altra volta si era ritrovata a ripetere dal nulla frasi assurde, magari mentre erano tutti a tavola per il pranzo o mentre guardavano un film alla tv. Ogni tanto le era perfino capitato di piangere senza motivo.  
Ma di norma era riuscita a camuffare il suo smarrimento con la scusa che soffriva di cefalgia ricorrente.  
Non le era parsa un grande idea parlarne con gli altri, tranne che con Shaun che, comunque, pur amandola e conoscendola come nessun altro, non aveva mai capito davvero.  
«Mi sembra di essere un’altra me stessa» aveva tentato di spiegargli una notte, seduta sul bordo del letto con le tempie che le pulsavano a un ritmo folle e doloroso, come se la testa potesse davvero esploderle. Le era sembrato proprio che potesse succedere giusto quello e per giunta con il botto, come in un cartone animato di quelli troppo violenti che i suoi figli avevano la proibizione di guardare.  
«A volte mi pare che ci sia un’altra Donna e che sia più forte e che sia speciale, ma non capisco e quando ci provo…»  
Non era riuscita a finire la frase, perché le era venuto da piangere. Si era sentita così fuori posto rispetto a se stessa e così triste pur senza un motivo,  che aveva cominciato a tremare.  
Qualcosa le era mancato in modo lancinante, anche se lei non sarebbe stata in grado di dire cosa fosse.  
Shaun le si era seduto accanto e l’aveva abbracciata così stretta da levarle il fiato. In silenzio le aveva accarezzato i capelli rossi e spettinati come avrebbe fatto con una bambina spaventata – e lei in effetti era stata spaventata eccome – poi le aveva sussurrato piano ma con incrollabile sicurezza: «Non hai bisogno di essere un’altra per essere speciale, tesoro. Tu sei già speciale. Sei la mia Donna, unica e bellissima, e sei la persona più speciale dell’intero universo».  
Lei lo aveva amato un po’ di più per averlo detto, anche se le ultime parole le erano risuonate nel cuore in modo stranamente doloroso, tanto che le era parso di sentir peggiorare sia la nostalgia che il mal di testa.  
Poi lui l’aveva stretta ancora e rassicurata con piccoli gesti e parole gentili e piano piano la crisi era passata.  
Da allora, però, Donna non aveva più provato a spiegare che non si trattava solo di soffrire di mal di testa.  
Ma era vecchia ormai e ora le ombre tornavano più spesso e a volte venivano a visitarla perfino quando dormiva.  
Al risveglio – la svegliava il dolore sordo tra le tempie – capitava che le sfuggisse di bocca qualche frase di troppo, così alla fine i figli si erano allarmati e avevano deciso di portarla da quello stupido giovane dottore perché la visitasse.  
Donna era convinta che Abercrombie l’avrebbe comunque presa per svitata anche solo perché lei aveva superato gli ottant’anni e lui ne aveva solo trentacinque.  
Fin troppo spesso ai giovani i vecchi sembrano un po’ svaporati per il solo fatto che rincitrullito e incapace di rendersene conto è quel che un giovane si aspetta che un vecchio debba per forza di cose diventare con l’andar del tempo.  
Invece lei era sana di mente perfino più che di corpo, checché fosse la sola a crederlo.  
Anzi, se da giovane gli attacchi di mal di testa e i curiosi flash mentali che li scatenavano l’avevano soprattutto turbata e intristita, ora c’erano momenti in cui la facevano stare proprio bene. Specie quando le capitava di sperimentarli nel sonno e li rammentava ancora in modo abbastanza nitido al risveglio.   
Curiosamente quando si trattava di sogni le ombre si facevano meno fugaci, più precise e comprensibili, almeno in apparenza. Diventavano più persistenti e avevano forme meno indistinte. Assumevano più che mai l’aspetto di ricordi veri e propri, anche se Donna sapeva che comunque non potevano esserlo.  
Sognare allora era come addormentarsi ottantaduenne e con un corpo fragile e domato, ormai del tutto inadatto a vivere qualunque avventura, e poi ritrovarsi di botto e per miracolo di nuovo giovane ed energica, lanciata verso il cuore stesso dell’ignoto.  
Era come una corsa sulle montagne russe: faceva venire le vertigini ma era anche piacevole e divertente. Le solleticava la bocca dello stomaco.  
Una certa tristezza c’era ancora, sì, ma era un prezzo che adesso Donna pagava volentieri.  
Nelle ultime settimane, inoltre, una delle ombre aveva assunto sempre più spesso le sembianze di un uomo.  
La cosa di per sé non era poi così strana. Altre ombre avevano aspetti ben più assurdi e bizzarri. Solo che quando sognava quell’uomo – che fosse a occhi chiusi o a occhi aperti le sensazioni non cambiavano – Donna sentiva il dolore alla testa aggredirla un po’ prima e con un po’ più di violenza.  
Se dormiva si svegliava di botto. E dopo, anche se faceva proprio male, tentava di resistere e di ricordare, e per farlo si sforzava il doppio di quanto avesse mai fatto prima.  
Era davvero doloroso, ma lei era testarda e andava avanti finché poteva, perché quella specifica ombra aveva una forma umana, sì, ma era senza volto e lei ne era infastidita e incuriosita oltre ogni limite, non sapeva nemmeno bene perché.  
Avrebbe voluto vederlo in viso quello strambo tizio allampanato che pareva indossare un lungo spolverino marrone sopra un vestito blu gessato. Avrebbe voluto sentirne la voce e parlargli.  
A parte il fatto che avrebbe potuto dirgli quanto trovava opinabili i suoi gusti riguardo all’abbigliamento e all’accostamento di colori, le sarebbe tanto piaciuto chiedergli: « Che cosa vuoi da me? Chi diavolo sei? Chi?»  
Era assurdo perché era più che certa di non aver mai conosciuto un uomo come quello, e invece eccolo lì nella sua mente.  
Donna si sentiva seccata e divertita nello stesso tempo all’idea di ricordarsi di qualcuno che non conosceva. Qualcuno dall’aria così stramba, per giunta.  
Comunque fosse, anche se le sue ombre, come le piaceva chiamarle, la stavano facendo passare per pazza, ormai lei ci era affezionata.  
Mal di testa a parte – ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno ma poteva ancora sopportarlo – le tenevano compagnia nei momenti di solitudine e soprattutto di dormiveglia.  
Incredibile quando speso si cadesse in quello stato di sonno-non sonno quando si diventava vecchi.  
Era un tipo di sopore che l’avrebbe intristita non fosse stato per le ombre. Invece così ogni volta che era mezza addormentata le ombre arrivavano a danzarle nella mente e lei si sentiva una giovane avventuriera, anche se solo per pochi brevi minuti diluiti all’interno di lunghissime giornate noiose e trascorse per lo più in poltrona a fare niente, come tutti i vecchi.  
Donna aveva ottantadue anni, sì, però sognava sogni che la maggior parte dei giovani di sua conoscenza, la nipote Martha per prima, non osavano nemmeno immaginare.  
Sognava sapendo di sognare e sperava che forse un giorno la sua Martha , a differenza di lei, qualche follia l’avrebbe messa in pratica.  
Se il suo cuore era tuttora un po’ zingaro perché non avrebbe potuto diventarlo anche quello della sua nipotina?  
Donna si rifiutava categoricamente di smettere di sperarci.  
Aveva nutrito invano quel tipo di aspettative anche nei confronti dei figli, per quanto se ne fosse resa davvero conto solo con l’arrivo del decadimento fisico e con l’avanzare dell’età.  
Pazienza. I suoi figli erano dei tesori e perdonava loro tutto, compreso il fatto di essere persone tanto comuni.  
D’altro canto non gliene voleva neppure ora che la credevano ammattita e provavano a imbottirla di pillole. Sapeva che erano convinti di farlo per il suo bene.  
Erano dei bravi figli e se non erano diventati astronauti o chissà che altro questo non voleva dire che lei non li amasse tutti e quattro in maniera totale e incondizionata.  
Ma per loro non c’erano più speranze di cambiamento radicale, mentre Martha aveva appena vent’anni e tutto il futuro davanti a sé.  
O forse con lei Donna non era disposta a gettare la spugna perché la nipote le assomigliava fisicamente e perché era la sua cocca fin da quando era nata.  
Martha era la sua bellissima e intelligentissima principessa, era il suo orgoglio e la sua consolazione dagli acciacchi della vecchiaia.  
Donna trovava stupendo perfino il suo nome.  
Era stata lei a volerglielo dare quando era nata e, alla fine, con l’appoggio entusiastico della nuora l’aveva spuntata su tutti i nomi troppo banali proposti da suo figlio Jack.  
Se la ricordava ancora l’incredulità iniziale di Jack: «Chissà perché poi ti sei fissata con questo nome, mamma. Non abbiamo nessuno in famiglia che si chiami così. E non conosci nessuna Martha, nemmeno al lavoro».  
«Ci avrei chiamato te con questo nome» aveva replicato lei senza scomporsi, «se solo dopo tua sorella Rose e i tuoi fratelli mi fosse nata un’altra femmina.»  
Il nome Martha le piaceva, era elegante e aveva un che di dolce e affidabile. Quando se lo ripeteva mentalmente le venivano in mente virtù come la pazienza, la lealtà, la fede e il coraggio.  
C’erano nomi che, anche se Donna non sapeva il perché, sembravano parlarle e quasi la commuovevano.  
Le era successo con quelli di tutti i suoi figli, tanto per fare un esempio.  
A volte le succedeva anche con il nome John, ma solo quando conosceva qualcuno che di cognome faceva Smith.  
Il che era sciocco e strano allo stesso tempo, perché – andiamo, sul serio? – esisteva al mondo nome meno interessante e più banale di John Smith?  
Eppure, ogni volta che le capitava di sentire quell’accoppiamento tanto scontato di nome e cognome, Donna si sentiva come se fosse stata in un luogo un po’ più congeniale e sicuro e sorrideva tra sé e sé.  
Era una di quelle cose sue tipiche per le quali i figli l’avevano sempre trovata un po’ strampalata, perfino prima che il dottore si mettesse a sproloquiare sparando paroloni tecnici semincomprensibili che non erano altro che insulti mascherati riguardo le capacità effettive del suo povero cervello.  
In effetti alcuni nomi le davano una sensazione simile a quella che le provocavano le solite ombre sbucando fuori all’improvviso dalle circonvoluzioni della sua mente, solo che nel caso dei nomi non le veniva quasi mai il mal di testa. Ma anche quelli potevano causarle un nostalgia inspiegabile e fortissima.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsene più che dei suoi ricordi-non ricordi perché c’erano volte in cui i nomi lei se li inventava proprio di sana pianta.  
Magari avrebbe dovuto definirli parole in senso generico ma, per qualche motivo sconosciuto a lei stessa, Donna era convintissima che si trattasse  proprio di nomi e non di vocaboli differenti. Non erano di sicuro aggettivi, ad esempio.  
No, no, era no nomi di persone, di luoghi, di entità e di chissà che diavolo altro.  
Le passavano per la mente nei momenti più impensati e ogni tanto le saltavano fuori dalle labbra e quasi tutti sembravano assurdi scioglilingua inventati da un pazzo.  
Oppure avevano un suono solenne e nello stesso tempo del tutto ridicolo perché erano incongrui e per forza di cose non potevano che essere inventati. Dovevano essere strambi parti della sua fantasia, non c’era altra spiegazione possibile.  
Erano sul serio uno più assurdo dell’altro. La facevano ridacchiare. Donna non poteva evitarlo proprio come non poteva evitare di pensare a quei nomi stravaganti.  
Tipo la volta, un paio di giorni prima, in cui si era ritrovata sul punto di rispondere all’enigma finale della Ruota della Fortuna – non ne perdeva una sola puntata – con le parole “Proclamazione Ombra”.  
Che cosa buffa e sciocca. Avrebbe dovuto irritarsi o sentirsi allarmata, invece aveva sorriso tra sé e sé, provando una buona dose di divertimento anche se non ce n’era stato il più ben che minimo motivo.  
Per fortuna non aveva pronunciato le parole ad alta voce, o gli altri l’avrebbero presa ancora di più per matta.  
“Proclamazione Ombra”, bah, che stupidaggine. Per forza poi finivano tutti con il dar retta al dottore.  
Lei era certissima di non essere impazzita, ma si rendeva anche conto che qualche volta in effetti lo sembrava.  
Ad ogni modo i suoi familiari erano se non altro gentili e ben intenzionati nel loro affannarsi a considerarla fuori di testa e nel tentare di proteggerla dai suoi attimi di smarrimento.  
Martha poi ci metteva anche più tatto degli altri, per questo Donna continuò a sorriderle anche quando lei le chiese di nuovo come andava.  
«Sto bene, tesoro. Davvero. Ora posa quei libri e vieni a farti dare un bacio» le rispose, e poi aspettò che la nipote obbedisse e che si chinasse porgendole la fronte.  
Non la baciava mai sulle guance, ma sempre sulla fronte dopo aver scostato la frangia rossa e fin troppo ordinata. Le piaceva scompigliarla e sentirne il solletico sulla pelle ormai rugosa. Le piaceva il tepore ancora liscissimo della fronte di lei a contatto con le sue labbra aggrinzite.  
«Siediti qui e racconta qualcosa di scandaloso e divertente alla tua vecchia nonna» le disse, battendo una mano ossuta e chiazzata di macchie scure sulla stoffa azzurra del bracciolo della poltrona.  
Martha l’accontentò ma obiettò subito che non aveva nessun aneddoto particolarmente succoso da riferirle.  
«Pazienza» replicò Donna senza perdere l’allegria nemmeno per un istante, «Tanto ne ho uno io perché ieri la figlia dei Jordan, Kate, la piccola che ha solo sedici anni, è rientrata alle tre del mattino e anche se non mi sono alzata dal letto per sbirciare dalla finestra… lo sai che non mi alzo da sola durante la notte, tua madre non vuole dalla volta in cui sono caduta. Non lo farei mai, quindi stai buona e non iniziare nemmeno ad agitarti così… piuttosto ti dicevo che, anche se non mi sono alzata, ho sentito chiaramente che Adam apriva la porta di casa un attimo prima di lei… beh, lei ha fatto un sacco di rumore, avrebbe svegliato anche i morti, ma comunque scommetto che lui era già sveglio e l’aspettava. Lo sai com’è Adam Jordan con le figlie. E’ perfino più apprensivo di tuo padre. In ogni modo non hai idea di cosa tutto si è messo a gridarle. In pigiama, in mezzo alla strada alle tre del mattino. Uno spasso!... naturalmente sto solo dando per scontato che fosse in pigiama, non lo so per certo, non l’ho visto, l’ho solo sentito perché non mi alzerei mai da sola di notte senza chiamare la signorina Munroe per farmi aiutare… ma giurerei che Adam era in pigiama e poi è venuta fuori anche Milla e non hai idea…»  
Martha la ascoltava con un’espressione mista di piacere e disapprovazione, e lei continuò il racconto per diversi minuti, specificando come più tardi a colazione anche la signorina Munroe – l’infermiera che suo figlio Jack si era ostinato ad assumere perché le facesse da balia giorno e notte e che quel giorno aveva il pomeriggio libero – le aveva riferito di aver sentito tutto quel che era successo giù in strada.  
Poi lei e Martha parlarono del tempo, del college, delle ultime novità scritte sul giornale e, in generale, del più e del meno, chiacchierando per un’ora buona prima che la luce del sole cominciasse lentamente a calare dietro le tendine di cinz del salotto.  
Era quasi ora di cena ormai quando Martha si alzò e, dopo averle risistemato il plaid sulle ginocchia, le disse: «Vado di là in cucina a vedere se la mamma ha bisogno di una mano. Tu riposa un po’. Ti vengo a svegliare io quando è pronto in tavola, tanto ci vorranno almeno tre quarti d’ora. Lo sai com’è la mamma quando decide di fare l’arrosto… approfittane».  
Donna annuì per farla contenta, anche se non aveva affatto sonno. Semmai le stava venendo mal di testa, anche se per una volta le sue ombre non c’entravano.  
La verità era che, per quanto cercasse di non pensarci, e per quanto non volesse che i suoi familiari – specialmente Martha – se ne accorgessero e la sommergessero con la loro preoccupazione, nell’ultima settimana si era sentita sempre più stanca e debole.  
Aveva avuto un paio di attacchi di tachicardia e qualche mal di testa davvero lancinante, anche se del tutto diverso dai soliti. Spesso le si addormentavano braccia e gambe e si sentiva intorpidita più del normale.  
Era inquieta, per quanto non le piacesse ammetterlo.  
Alla sua età fin troppe cose facevano temere una morte imminente, eppure lei non ci aveva mai pensato fino a qualche giorno prima, durante uno degli attacchi di tachicardia.  
Non si era spaventata, non aveva paura di morire, anche se vivere non le dispiaceva affatto, pur con tutti gli acciacchi che si portava addosso.  
Aveva tanti affetti nella vita, ma ne aveva parecchi anche dall’altra parte, tra i morti.  
Nonno Wilfred, suo padre, sua madre e Shaun le mancavano tantissimo e non le sarebbe dispiaciuto riabbracciarli.  
Semmai la tratteneva qualcosa a cui non sapeva dare un nome. Era come una sensazione di incompiutezza, come se ci fosse stato qualcosa che doveva ricordare o qualcuno che doveva assolutamente salutare prima di potersene andare in pace.  
Si sentiva come se dal lato dei vivi le restasse ancora uno spazio libero in cui doveva essere collocata una figura particolarmente importante e lei non sapesse a chi apparteneva quella teca vuota.  
Per il resto era serena. Sapeva che avrebbe lasciato tutto in ordine e non aveva rimpianti.  
Ma quel senso di mancanza che non riusciva ad afferrare fino in fondo la turbava moltissimo e la spingeva a pensare che non era ancora giunta l’ora.  
Finché Martha era stata con lei e l’aveva distratta, essere briosa, non preoccuparsi e scacciare il dolore era stato facile. Specie dopo un pomeriggio fino ad allora tanto noioso, trascorso com’era davanti a un televisione poco interessante e tenuto con il volume al minimo per conciliarle il sonno di un eventuale pisolino.  
Ma non appena la nipote se ne era andata il mal di testa era come risbucato dal nulla e al momento era così forte da darle la nausea.  
Donna chiuse gli occhi e cercò di non pensarci.  
Fu allora che sentì il rumore: una sorta di ronzio leggermente metallico e ripetuto.  
Sollevò a fatica le palpebre e fu costretta a sbatterle un paio di volte per lo stupore.  
Ora sì che le veniva da credere anche lei alle scemenze del dottor Abercrombie.  
Doveva essere ammattita sul serio per essere convinta di vedere una grossa e vecchia cabina telefonica della polizia ritta proprio al centro del salotto.  
Eppure la cabina era lì. Netta nei suoi contorni spigolosi e con l’aria di essere assolutamente solida e tangibile.  
Era lì sul serio. Un trionfo di blu scuro come non se ne trovava più nelle strade addirittura dagli anni ’60.  
Donna scosse il capo e, se non avesse avuto le vertigini si sarebbe alzata per provare a toccarla, perché non era assolutamente possibile che una cabina del telefono fosse ferma nel bel mezzo della stanza. Non era nemmeno possibile che la suddetta cabina fosse comparsa dal niente solo un istante prima. Nulla di quel che stava succedendo era anche solo lontanamente sensato e possibile, già,  ma era innegabile che invece la cabina fosse lì e che lei la stesse osservando.  
Dunque i casi erano solo due: o poteva toccarla e allora la cabina era vera e lei era sana di mente, ma in compenso il mondo e la logica erano impazziti senza preavviso, oppure, se lei ci avesse provato, la sua mano avrebbe sfiorato solo l’aria e in quell’ipotesi avrebbe dovuto riconoscere che forse le pillole per la demenza senile non erano poi un’idea tanto malvagia.  
Allibita com’era, Donna si sarebbe davvero alzata a controllare se, tutto d’un tratto, le sue gambe non si fossero fatte tanto pesanti e intorpidite anche più del solito.  
Poi le porte della cabina si schiusero e ne venne fuori un giovanotto tutto gomiti e ginocchia che lei non aveva mai visto in vita sua e che le ricordava un po’ il fidanzato della sua Martha, per quanto avesse un’aria decisamente meno smunta e sembrasse parecchio più sveglio.  
Quel tizio mai conosciuto prima, in effetti, aveva un’espressione così vivace che le labbra di Donna curvarono in un sorriso senza che lei neppure se ne rendesse conto.  
Dire che era perplessa sarebbe stato limitativo. Prima la cabina e ora un ragazzotto che non dimostrava più di ventisei anni ma era vestito come un vecchio professore di Cambridge, giacca di tweed con le toppe sui gomiti, bretelle rosse e cravattino in tinta compresi.  
E che diavolo di numero di scarpe aveva quell’uomo? Per non parlare del taglio di capelli! Ma, soprattutto, che accidenti ci facevano lui e la sua improbabile cabina nel suo salotto?  
Donna forse avrebbe dovuto sentirsi spaventata, ma non lo era. Proprio no. Semmai era così incuriosita che praticamente si stava scordando il mal di testa, anche se quello non se ne era affatto andato e poteva comunque sentirlo in sottofondo, intento a picchiare a più non posso in attesa che lei tornasse a dargli retta.  
«Donna Noble» disse il giovane facendo un goffo inchino e regalandole un sorriso così largo da farlo sembrare lo Stregatto di Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie. «Non sei cambiata per niente, sei sempre la donna più incredibile dell’intero universo.»  
Si avvertiva un calore enorme nel suo tono di voce e Donna ne venne travolta al punto che si scordò di protestare che non lo conosceva e che, comunque, mentire a una vecchia signora era proprio da maleducati, perché lei era cambiata eccome, non fosse stato altro per come il tempo l’aveva piegata e raggrinzita.  
Ma il misterioso giovanotto in tweed sembrava crederci davvero quando le diceva che lei non aveva subito affatto gli oltraggi dell’età.  
La stava guardando come se avesse di fronte la sua più cara e vecchia amica e fosse compiaciuto nel rivederla sempre in forma come un tempo.  
Sì, la fissava proprio in quel modo e non smise di farlo nemmeno quando aggiunse, con una nota di tristezza appena percettibile: «Non potevo non venire a salutarti. Non me lo sarei mai perdonato se non fossi arrivato in tempo. Prima non avrei potuto, ma… beh, eccomi qui adesso…»  
Donna avrebbe dovuto dubitare più che mai della propria santità mentale e invece non era affatto preoccupata che la sua mente fosse finita sottosopra. Mai stata più convinta di così del fatto di ragionare perfettamente!  
Ok, davanti a lei c’erano un uomo e una cabina blu comparsi dal nulla, ok non li aveva mai visti prima e comunque la loro presenza era impossibile, eppure nel momento in cui aveva sentito il proprio nome uscire da quelle labbra sottili e tanto giovani aveva avvertito dentro di sé di non essere pazza.  
L’uomo era lì davvero, la cabina pure. E se lui le parlava come se la conoscesse da una vita andava bene, perché per quanto non l’avesse mai incontrato prima anche lei sentiva di conoscerlo da sempre. Era solo che non se lo ricordava.  
Il ragazzo in piedi davanti a lei era come le sue solite ombre, però era reale.  
Fu quel pensiero a far scattare qualcosa nell’animo di Donna e nel suo cervello. Le parve che qualcuno avesse premuto un interruttore.  
Averti una fitta dolorosissima alla tempia destra, ma la ignorò e si concentrò invece sulla lunga ombra spigolosa che l’imprevisto visitatore spargeva sul pavimento coperto da un tappeto scuro.  
L’ombra era longilinea e allampanata come il suo proprietario e non aveva nulla di strano, tranne il fatto di appartenere a un uomo che era sbucato fuori da una cabina del telefono la quale, a sua volta, si era materializzata dal niente ai piedi della poltrona di Donna.  
Insomma, tolto il particolare che si trattava dell’ombra di un uomo che teoricamente non avrebbe dovuto esserci e forse nemmeno esistere, per il resto era una comunissima pozza di buio come qualunque altra ombra al mondo.  
Eppure per un istante – solo per un brevissimo istante poco più lungo di uno sbattere di palpebre – nell’osservarla con la coda dell’occhio, a Donna parve che l’ombra fosse diversa, o per meglio dire sbagliata perché non era speculare come avrebbe dovuto.  
Fu come accorgersi che non combaciava più con la figura da cui promanava.  
Un attimo dopo tutto era rientrato nella norma, ma per un momento vide che quella che avrebbe dovuto essere l’ombra di un uomo in giacca e pantaloni di tweed era invece la sagoma di qualcuno che indossava un buffo spolverino troppo lungo come quelli da donna o quelli dei pistoleri.  
Anche i dettagli dei capelli le parvero diversi. Poi lei smise di osservare solo con la coda dell’occhio, concentrò per intero lo guardo sull’ombra difettosa e quella tornò ad avere la giusta forma.  
Ma Donna comprese ugualmente.  
L’uomo in spolverino dei suoi sogni e il ragazzo in cravattino che in quel momento le stava sorridendo con dolcezza venata di malinconia erano la stessa persona.  
Erano reali entrambi e lei, anche se era impossibile e non sapeva né come né perché, li conosceva benissimo e da un sacco di tempo.  
Di più: li amava.  
Teneva a loro, o forse sarebbe stato più corretto dire “a lui”, come ad un fratello, o come a un figlio. Proprio come si poteva tenere alla parte migliore di sé.  
Donna si sentì riempire da capo a piedi come da un’ondata di energia immensa. Solo che non si trattava di una cosa sola, erano mille. Mille idee, mille conoscenze, mille ricordi, mille pensieri, mille sentimenti.  
No, non mille: un milione. E poi ancora e ancora. Tutto nel giro di meno di un minuto.  
Il mal di testa si era placato di colpo, in un modo che faceva solo presagire che a breve sarebbe tornato più devastante che mai.  
Donna lo aveva sentito ritirarsi come una belva che si acquatta nel buio tra le felci solo per essere sicura di avere dalla sua anche la sorpresa prima di saltare di nuovo fuori e fare a pezzi la preda in un turbinio di zanne e artigli.  
Però a lei non importava, non in quel frangente in cui finalmente tutto stava diventando chiaro e lampante pur non essendolo affatto. Non ancora del tutto, se non altro.  
Le pareva che tessere magnetiche di un’enorme puzzle accorressero da ogni cellula del suo corpo per risaldarsi insieme in via definitiva.  
Faceva male ma contemporaneamente era fantastico. Succedeva fin troppo in fretta.  
Poi d’un tratto finì. E non c’era più la nostalgia.  
«Sto per avere un ictus o una cosa del genere, giusto?» chiese Donna, senza alcuno spavento nella voce. «Bah! Avrei preferito una morte un po’ più originale, ma pazienza. Comunque il punto è quello: sto per morire e tu ovviamente lo sapevi.»  
Era tutto sempre più assurdo, in effetti, perché lei non era in grado di dire da dove le venisse quella certezza, però era convinta di non sbagliarsi. Stava per morire e il tizio in tweed era lì per salutarla perché lo sapeva.  
E per forza lo sapeva! Certo…  
«Sei il Dottore, era ovvio che tu lo sapessi.» Donna annui d’istinto, rivolgendosi più a se stessa che a lui. Non aveva idea del perché ne fosse tanto certa ma lo era: l’uomo in tweed si chiamava Dottore.  
Era il _suo_ Dottore. Lo era di sicuro, anche se il suo Dottore era stato diverso e aveva avuto la fissazione per gli spolverini, per gli abiti blu e per le allstar impolverate.  
L’uomo si chiamava Dottore e la cabina del telefono si chiamava TARDIS.  
Solo che l’uomo non era un uomo, non nel senso di essere umano se non altro, e la cabina non era una cabina del telefono.  
Il Dottore e il suo TARDIS blu! Un Signore del Tempo con la sua inverosimile astronave.  
Quanta vita era passata dall’ultima volta che Donna li aveva visti.  
Si sentiva immersa in un calore rovente, ma non aveva paura e non provava dolore, anche se le sue tempie avevano ripreso a martellare.  
Le venne da ridere, semmai.  
«E dire che non mi sono mai fidata dei dottori, anche se mia madre sperava sempre che ne sposassi uno…»  
Anche lui scoppiò a ridere, e aveva una risata più vera e più aperta di quanto lei non ricordasse.  
Risuonava come uno scampanellino fatto di stupida, incrollabile speranza e stelle non ancora nate, anche se un po’ di tristezza di sottofondo si sentiva in ogni singolo trillo.  
«Come lo sapevi?» gli chiese, sentendosi più stupita dalla propria calma che non della preveggenza di lui. «L’hai letto sui giornali che usciranno tra un paio di giorni? Giuro, se i miei figli non mi scrivono un signor necrologio…»  
Il Dottore scosse il capo e le sembrò appena più commosso, o se non altro meno capace di nascondere il proprio turbamento.  
«Tutti i popoli e le razze dell’universo lo stanno cantando… lo canteranno…» rispose, con la voce che faticava un po’ per non incrinarsi. Poi le sorrise più di prima. «Lo canteranno come hanno sempre cantato tutte le tue gesta fin da quando li hai salvati» aggiunse con gli occhi che brillavano di orgoglio, «perché tu sei Donna Noble, la persona più importante del creato. La mia migliore amica. La _mia_ Donna.»  
Lei lo fissò e pensò che le stava venendo da piangere e non era per la tristezza o per la paura di morire.  
Era per lui e perché dopo una vita intera ora tutto aveva un senso.  
Lei finalmente aveva un senso. Ne aveva più di quanto avesse mai sognato, pur con la bellissima – ora vedeva più che mai quanto lo era stata anche senza i ricordi mancanti – esistenza che aveva condotto per ben ottantadue anni.  
Era un pensiero che la commuoveva nel profondo. Ma non le andava di farsi vedere piagnucolosa e troppo vulnerabile.  
«Che bella fregatura, eh…» sbuffò, pur tenendo un tono chiaramente ironico e scherzoso «in conclusione posso ricordarmi tutto una buona volta, però la testa non mi è ancora esplosa solo perché tanto era già andata per conto suo, e quindi sto comunque morendo…»  
Vide il Dottore annuire e, anche se lui non disse una parola, gli lesse nello sguardo che era proprio così.  
In qualche modo l’ictus in arrivo stava proteggendo la sua mente dalla rivelazione e dall’enorme flusso di dati che si erano riversati dentro di lei in un batter di ciglia, pervadendole non solo i pensieri ma perfino i nervi e le cellule fino a saturarla.  
L’ictus in arrivo era il suo scudo contro quell’invasione massiccia e incontenibile, ma tra un istante l’avrebbe spenta e portata via con sé definitivamente.  
Donna avrebbe dovuto esserne terrorizzata e invece era felice e serena come poche volte nella vita.  
Magari sarebbe stato il caso di chiamare i familiari per un ultimo saluto, anziché starsene lì a parlare con un alieno la cui esistenza aveva scordato per decenni, ma Donna non voleva altro che osservare il Dottore per un ultima volta.  
«Sembri più giovane» gli disse, scrutandolo con occhio critico ma non senza affetto, «ma anche più vecchio. Non sei ancora diventato rosso e sei sempre troppo magro, però mi pare che tu sia più… umh… almeno per un po’ devi aver trovato qualcuno che ti fermava quando era il caso di farlo, eh? O forse no, forse hai imparato a fermarti da solo. Comunque non mi dispiace questo nuovo aspetto anche se… tweed e cravattino? Sul serio? E poi sarei io la vecchia.»  
La sua critica suscitò una nuova risata, appena un po’ più simile a come lei ricordava che fossero state le risate del Dottore ai tempi in cui erano stati compagni inseparabili.  
I tempi in cui lei era stata davvero ciò che per tutta la vita successiva aveva soltanto sognato di essere.  
«E’ sempre più grande all’interno, immagino.» Le sue dita invecchiate indicarono la cabina blu e il Dottore annui.  
«Come gli esseri umani, anche se non se ne accorgono» le rispose con un tono quasi solenne, «come te, più di chiunque altro.»  
«Beh, grazie al cielo io non sono blu!» Ma Donna lo disse con un sorriso, anche se fu un sorriso un po’ storto che le fece pizzicare gli angoli degli occhi.  
Li aveva in effetti un po’ più lucidi di quanto non gradisse. Se ne accorse quando lui mosse un passo avanti e si chinò a baciarle la fronte, scostando i capelli come lei faceva di solito con Martha.  
«Sei sempre la migliore, Donna Noble, tu e la tua linguaccia.»  
Le parole del Dottore la fecero sentire un po’ sciocca e un tantino ubriaca anche se la cosa più forte che le avevano lasciato bere negli ultimi tempi era lo sciroppo per la tosse.  
«Oh, al diavolo» lo rimbrottò fingendosi irritata, «fatti abbracciare, cretino. E non dirmi di no, perché mi pare che questa volta tu abbia l’aria di uno che quando serve lo sa dare un abbraccio.»  
E poi chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che le braccia di lui la avvolgessero.  
Lo sentì stringere e sussurrare piano con un filo di voce: «Perdonami, se puoi. E non prendertela con i miei cravattini. I cravattini sono fighi, te lo dice il Dottore».  
Per quanto fosse incredibile perfino la parte sui cravattini era riuscita a suonare disperata e carica di affetto e di rimorsi.  
Donna pensò che era la frase più idiota che mai potesse toccarle di ascoltare per ultima prima di morire, ma anche che era la sola giusta e possibile. La sola così struggente e stupida da rendere tutto accettabile, morte compresa.  
Accarezzò i capelli del Dottore come avrebbe fatto con un figlio e sorrise di tutto cuore.  
«Finiscila con questa scemenza del perdono» disse, ancora sorridendo con la fronte contro quella del Dottore.  
Nemmeno la fitta definitiva del suo cervello che cedeva le tolse quel sorriso dalle labbra.  
Un sorriso sereno e soprattutto un po’ stupito, perché Donna Noble aveva sempre pensato che dopo la vita ci fosse soltanto  il nero del buio, e invece dall’altra parte dell’esistenza tutto era blu e nello stesso tempo pervaso di luce.  
Ed era bellissimo, proprio come il panorama che si sarebbe potuto ammirare dal finestrino di una cabina telefonica della polizia lanciata nello spazio all’inseguimento di una stella cometa mentre entrambe solcavano il cielo ruggendo.  
   
   
   



End file.
